Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to improved methods and systems for producing ionized alkaline solutions that are stable. In particular, the invention provides methods and systems that employ a medium comprising reducing metals and reductive minerals to produce very stable ionized alkaline solutions such as ionized alkaline water.
Background of the Invention
The consumption of ionized alkaline water is purported to achieve a variety of health benefits, including slowing ageing and preventing disease, and water ionizers (also known as alkaline ionizers) have become popular home and commercial devices. Ionized alkaline solutions are also used as cleaning and disinfecting agents. Most devices utilize Electrolyzed Oxidizing (EO) water technology to raise the pH of water (or another ionic liquid such as brine) via ionization via contact with an electrochemical cell. Generally, an electrical current is passed through the electrochemical cell creating an electrolysis reaction which “splits” or disassociates water molecules by removing or adding electrons, creating positively charged hydrogen ions (H+) and negatively charged hydroxyl ions (OH−). The electrochemical cell incorporates two electrodes and an ion exchange membrane that allows each electrode to attract ions that have an opposite charge. For example, positively charged ions (cations, e.g. H+) move towards the electron-providing (negative) cathode and negatively charged ions (anions, e.g. OH−) move towards the electron-extracting (positive) anode. EO water technology captures the resultant acidic and alkaline solutions at the cathode and anode, respectively.
Characteristic properties of EO solutions include pH and oxidation-reduction potential (ORP). The pH of the acidic solution typically ranges from about 2.1 to 5.5 and the ORP ranges from about +650 millivolts to +1100 millivolts. The pH of the alkaline solution generally ranges from about 8.5 to 12.0 and the ORP ranges from about −250 millivolts to −700 millivolts. Typical applications of the two EO water solutions are: the acidic solution with its highly positive ORP is an excellent sanitizer/disinfectant, especially when made using a brine ionic solution; and the alkaline solution with its very negative ORP has excellent surfactant and emulsifying properties and is thus often used for or in cleaning formulations.
Unfortunately, both the acidic and alkaline solutions captured in the EO water process are highly unstable due to the high level of ionization, the high positivity of the ORP of the acidic solution and the high negativity of the alkaline solution. Both solutions are very reactive and decompose rapidly in heat, light and air. Thus, one of the biggest limitations of EO water technology is that the shelf-life of both acidic and alkaline water solutions is very short.